Dreaming Out Loud
by gossipnerd
Summary: TVSHOWBASED. Chuck was always there for Blair, Because for him, She was his happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is set just after Serena leaves for boarding school. Blair still isn't aware that Serena's left yet. I wrote this story to .. settle my current obssesion with Gossip Girl and to try and make a distraction until Season 2 starts, Lol :)! Sorry if it doesn't make sense in some parts and if it's a tad repetitive..  
****This is my first story, So please, Be gentle :) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. If I did, Blair would see the error of her ways and realise Chuck is the real prince :)**

* * *

**Dreaming Out Loud - Chapter One.**

She tried to call Serena again, but like the past 10 times she tried calling, she reached her voicemail. _Dammit Serena, Where in God's name are you?!_ She threw her phone down on her bed in frustration, as her thoughts slowly returned to why she was calling her in the first place. She started sobbing silently into her pillow when she heard someone knock on her door. _Oh great, Just what I need._

"Blair darling, Please let me in. I just want to talk to you.. Please, I don't want to leave us like this.."

She could feel the hatred in her heart. She opened her door and stared her father straight in the eyes. She could see that he was scared. Scared of her reaction, Scared of what she was going to say, Scared of losing his only daughter.. She knew that she should immediately comfort him and tell him everything was fine, That he should go with.. _Eugh,_ she thought to herself.. _Roman, _And be happy, Even if she wasn't with him. But she was selfish and she knew it. She wanted her father all to herself. He couldn't leave her with _Eleanor._ How could he? Her mother didn't even love her. All she cared about was her work & making sure that Blair didn't gain too much weight, Ruining her reputation. Her father was her rock; She knew _he_ loved her, But now he was leaving her. It was her hearts desire for him to be happy, But what about her?

"Why don't you just cut the crap, Father, And admit it. You don't care about me, Obviously not enough because you're about to elope to _France _to be with your model boyfriend, _Roman_. You are well aware that Eleanor hates me-"

"Your mother does _not _hate you Blair, How could you think such a th-"

"Don't lie to me father! I've seen the way she looks at me! I see how she watches every single thing I eat & gets upset when I don't eat enough, But then gets angry when I eat too much! I know that all she wants to do is.. _present _me to her friends. She doesn't really love me the way you do father.. Or at least the way I _thought_ you did. Just go. Go be happy with your boyfriend. Send me a postcard from France."

She slammed the door in his face and broke down crying, Back against the door. Her father slipped a letter underneath her door and she heard him say "I love you.." Before he turned away and walked out of her life.

She read the letter, Tears falling hard now.

_My dearest Blair,_

_If you are reading this letter, That means that you haven't forgiven me and you didn't give me a chance to say all the things that I needed to say._

_I need you to understand that this has nothing to do with you. I have been fighting this feeling for a long time and the truth is, I am just not happy with your mother. Don't get me wrong, I still love Eleanor with all my heart, But the simple truth is, I'm not __**in **__love with her. _

_Blair, You are my world, And I would gladly agree to have you come live with me in my villa in France, But i'm sure you would not want to leave your friends and your school, Not to mention that you would probably not want to live with me and my .. Well .. Boyfriend. But always remember Blair, It is an open invitation. Even if it is for only a couple of weeks, You are __always __welcome to come and stay with me._

_Blair, I love you so much and it kills me to have to leave you, But I think that it is what's best for everybody._

_I love you Blair,_

_Daddy xx._

She threw the letter on the floor and ran to the bathroom to do the only thing that she knew best.

* * *

Chuck took a sip of his scotch and thought about the past few weeks. He thought about what he had witnessed between Nate and Serena. _God, Nate is such an idiot. How could he lose his virginity to Serena? After everything he's been through with Blair.. Blair was beautiful, So why couldn't Nate see that?_

He sighed and put his head in his hands. Why was he even having a second thought about this? Nate was his best friend, Full stop. So whatever he chose to do, It was his prerogative. If he wanted to go sleep with Serena, that was his decision. God knows **he** was in no position to pass judgement, But at least he wasn't attached.. _To the most beautiful girl on the Upper East Side, _He added.

He took another sip of his scotch. Deep down, He always knew it should've been him with Blair, And not Nate. Ever since he first laid eyes on her in kindergarten, Even though he was only a kid, He knew she was his princess and his happily ever after. But of course, Just like everything else, Nate took it away from him. Sure, they were best friends, But he always felt a certain content against him. And besides, he didn't appreciate Blair. He didn't understand how truly precious she was. If it was him in Nate's position, he would cherish every moment spent with Blair.

After he had witnessed Serena and Nate.. _Ravishing _eachother, He decided to make a solid effort to try and be there for Blair. He let her be whoever she wanted to be with him. They often spent the day together, Watching Breakfast At Tiffany's and just talking. Although he would never admit that to **anyone**, After all he still had a reputation to uphold. He would tell Blair about every girl he slept with, Partially because he actually wanted her to lecture him on his "promiscuous" ways. Suprisingly enough though, She would never give him looks of disgust or shun him from her sight, She would just look at him with disappointment and tell him he was better then that. Every single time.

Blair would confide in him about her insecurities of Nate and Chuck, Somewhat mechanically, Would reassure her. Secretly, He wished he could tell her about what he saw, But he knew better. He knew that it would break her heart and seeing her hurt was the last thing he wanted to do.

He was about to order another Scotch when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He sighed_. Who the hell could that be_? He looked at the screen and saw a screenshot of an image of perfection, Blair. He smiled and answered his phone.

"Just can't keep away from me, Can you Waldorf?" He laughed down the phone.

"Chuck.. Please.. I need you.." He could barely decipher her words through broken sobs.

"Blair, What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He started to panic.

"Just come to my place, Please.." The phone went dead and he found that he had already started dialling for his limo. Within five minutes he was in his limo, On his way to once again to rescue Blair.

**I hope you guys liked it so far :) Reviews would be nice! Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this chapter, We're taking a step back in time and reliving the moment that Chuck and Blair met :) Once again, I sincerely apologize if the story doesn't make sense, If I repeated anything or if I slipped out of the context I was talking in (If that makes sense). I was in the middle of doing my Psychology homework when the idea came to me, And I just had to get the story out of my head. Constructive critisism would be very much appreciated! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time as well :) Anyway, Enough with me blabbing on, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gossip girl or any of the characters. If I did, Blair would see the error of her ways and realise Chuck is the real prince :)**

Dreaming Out Loud- Chapter Two.

**Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena - Age 5.**

"OWWWWWWWWWW! STOP PULLING MY HAIR SERENAA!"

Blair was yelling in pain while Serena just laughed coldly and continued to pull her hair. Nate watched on, Laughing and looking at Serena with joy.

"YOU STOLE NATE FROM ME! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Blair cried out loud once again as the other kids looked on in amusement. A little boy, Sitting by a tree, Saw what was happening and ran to see what was going on. He could see his new friend, Nate, Laughing, As two girls were fighting. One of the girls screamed out in pain and he realised that it was Blair Waldorf, The first girl he had noticed ever since he had started kindy. He looked in horror as he realised that Nate was laughing at her and wasn't even trying to stop them. He knew he had to do something.

He ran to where the girls were and he pulled Serena off Blair. He then grabbed Blair by the hand and took her to the tree where he was once sitting. He sat her down and he put his arms around her, Doing anything to try and stop her from crying.

First, Blair felt pain. Pain that was caused by Serena, The girl her Mommy told her to be friends with, The girl her Mommy said would be her best friend. _Why would Mommy tell me to be friends with such a mean girl?_ The next minute, She felt relief and to her suprise she was sitting down, Next to an unknown boy. _Finally! Nate decided to save me! Why did it take him so long? _She sat next to him when she felt two arms wrap around her. She sat there crying for a bit, While the boy gently rubbed her head. Finally, When she finished crying, She looked into the chest of the boy she was crying to. She noticed something strange._ Nate wasn't wearing a scarf today.. _She then tilted her head upwards but she couldn't see the boy's face clearly, Her chocolate brown hair in the way of her eyes. The boy brushed the hair out of her eyes and he smiled at her.

"You know, Even when you're crying, You're still really pretty, Blair."

She looked at the face of the boy that was holding her and confusion swept over her.

"H-How do you know my name?"

The boy let go of her and he stood up. With his hands on his hips, He feigned a look of hurt on his face.

"How do I know your name?.. Because I'm Chuck Bass!"

Blair giggled as she accepted his hand in helping her up. She tried to fix her hair and grabbed a tissue from her pocket, Wiping her tears away. She turned to look at Chuck and noticed he was beaming at her. She instantly started to beam at him in return.

"You saved me! I don't know what I would've done without you.. Thank you so much!"

All of a sudden, Chuck pulled her into a hug. Blair gasped from the sudden motion and he quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have hugged you! Ohhhh I'm so sill-"

Right before he could finish his sentence, It was Blair's turn to pull him into a back breaking hug.

"You just took me by suprise, That's all!"

* * *

After a couple of moments, They let go of eachother and smiled. Chuck felt something happen in his stomach, Like there was something in it. He was only 5 years old though, So he thought that he was just hungry. He watched as Blair looked at Serena and Nate, Who were sitting next to each other, Holding hands and laughing.

Blair suddenly grabbed Chuck's hand and she dragged him over to where Serena and Nate were sitting.

"You can have Nate, Serena! I have Charles, He saved me! He's a **real **prince!"

Blair looked happily at Chuck, Who was beetroot red, But still smiling.

"You called me Charles.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, If you don't want me to call you th-"

Chuck smiled.

"No it's not that, It's just.. My mommy only ever calls me that and usually, It feels wierd when anyone else calls me it. But when you say it Blair, It makes my name sound really pretty.."

Blair beamed and she pulled him into a tight hug once again. Serena looked on in envy and she stormed up to them.

"Nooo! You can have Nate!"

Serena then pulled the two apart and took Chuck by the hand. She smiled menacingly, yet sweetly, To the untrained eye.

"Hi Charles! Do you want to be **my **boyfriend, Instead?"

Chuck didn't react. He just stood there, His face completely emotionless. He looked at her with disgust as he pulled his hand away from hers and took a step back.

"Don't **ever** call me Charles again. Only Blair can call me that. And no, I do not want to be your boyfriend, Blair is my only princess!"

With that, He looked at Blair, Who was now grinning from ear to ear. He took her by the hand and they walked away together, Leaving Serena gobsmacked.

"Thank you for choosing me over Serena, Charles."

"I don't know if this is the right thing to say right now, But Daddy says this to Mommy when they're smiling at each other. I love you, Blair. Forever!"

Blair stopped and she looked at him. He was once again beetroot red, Thinking he had said the wrong thing, But Blair stepped a bit closer to him. 

"I love you too, Chuck, Forever. Thank you for saving me."

She then pecked him on the cheek and ran away, Overcome with embarassment. Chuck stood there in amazement as he touched his cheek, Where the most prettiest girl he had ever seen, Had just kissed him.

"I promise I'll be your prince forever, Blair." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah,I know what you're thinking, "Geez, How corny can you get?" What can I say? I'm a true romantic :) Reviews would be lovely! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to write two chapters, Because I needed to get them out of my head. Hope you like it, Once again sorry for any mistakes/ bad punctuation/ etc, etc. Constructive critisism would be much appreciated. Thanks guys!**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. If I did, Blair would see the error of her ways and realise Chuck is the real prince :)

Dreaming Out Loud- Chapter Three.

Blair dropped her phone and started to try and make herself at least a little presentable. She tried to fix her hair but she knew it was useless. Her face was blotchy and red and her eyes were puffy. She decided there was no point in trying to look decent, So she just sat on her bed, Legs crossed with her head in her hands, Trying to collect her thoughts. She didn't know why she decided to call Chuck. She knew that she _should've_ called Nate, Her boyfriend since kindergarten, But without thinking, It was Chuck's number she dialled.

She had never realised what a great friend Chuck was to her. Ever since a month ago, He had seemed to be more friendlier to her. He was there for her when she needed to release her emotions about Nate, Always comforting her and telling her everything was fine. She listened to him talk about his "conquests", And she could see the shame in his eyes that he would _never _allow anyone else to see. In public, She would tease him about it but when it was just the two of them together, She would tell him he deserved better then that, And that he shouldn't subjectify himself to such lows.

She was starting to think that she even trusted him more then Serena, Even more then Nate possibly. The both of them had been acting so distant lately. Serena never seemed to answer her phone anymore and Nate.. Well, Nate just didn't seem like he gave a damn anymore. She sighed and shook the thought out of her head, _Remember what Chuck said, You're just reading too much into it._ It had become their tradition of watching Breakfast At Tiffany's whenever the other was sad, And nowadays, It seemed to be alot.

Before she had anymore time to collect her thoughts, She heard a soft knock at the door and watched as Chuck entered her room, His face full of alarm and puffing, Like he had been running.

"Blair! I'm so sorry that you had to find out.. I swear, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt yo-"

"You knew that my father was gay?" Blair raised her eyebrow and stared at him full of confusion.

"Your father is what?! Oh so.. Oh never mind, My mind was elsewhere for a moment.."

Chuck sat next to Blair and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on top of her head, As she started to cry into his chest. She didn't know what he thought she was talking about but right now, All she wanted to do was cry.

"I don't know what happened.. I thought they were happy.. Maybe it was me.. Maybe he couldn't stand me anymore.. How can this be happe-"

Before she could continue, Chuck put his finger gently to her mouth and silenced her. He looked at her with eyes full of concern and he brushed the hair away from her face and smiled.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Waldorf. Even when you're crying, You're beautiful."

He then pulled her closer into his chest and let her continue to cry.

* * *

Chuck almost bolted out the limo and raced to the elevator to Blair's penthouse. As soon the door clicked, He raced up the stairs to her room, Ignoring Dorota. As he got to her door, He stopped to gain his breath. _Compose yourself Bass. If you like like you've been running, Blair will get suspicious. _So he stood in front of her door for a minute, Trying to catch his breath._ I should really cut back on the Scoth and cigars, _He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and softly knocked on her door. He opened it and he felt something break in his chest. _She knows about Nate and Serena.. Shit, I should've told her. Maybe it would've been better coming from me.._

"Blair! I'm so sorry that you had to find out.. I swear, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt yo-"

He saw her face turn from sadness to confusion.

"You knew that my father was gay?"

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised and he mentally kicked himself.

"Your father is what?! Oh so.. Oh never mind, My mind was elsewhere for a moment.."

_Nice one, Bass. _He walked up to her bed and sat down beside her. He put her into his arms and he felt her crying into his chest. _Nathaniel's lucky that he isn't the cause of this, Otherwise, Best friend or not, He would have to be taught a lesson. _He could hear Blair muttering about it being her fault that her father was gay. He could hear her blaming herself for everything and Chuck couldn't take anymore. He tilted up her head and he stared at her face. _How can Nathaniel not see how truly perfect she really is? _He brushed the hair away from her face and he could see the vulnerability clearly visible on her face. She never showed this side of her to anybody, Anybody but him. He smiled at this thought.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Waldorf. Even when you're crying, You're beautiful."

He saw a hint of a smile before the tears started falling harder. Chuck pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers. He smiled once again as he sat and embraced the girl of his dreams.

_Nathaniel, You truly are an idiot._

**A/N: Uh I kinda got confused by the story, Lol.. I kinda forgot where I was going with it but yeah, Hopefully it's alright! I wasn't sure where to start it so i just repeated it all but in the respective characters point of view. Reviews would be lovely, Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! Sorry for such a delay for the next chapter, Life has been pretty stressful & My mind was kind of blank. I'm going to try and get as many chapters out tonight as I can, Because next week I'm going on a bushwalk camp :O If I don't post a chapter by next weekend, You'll all know that I died, Lol :) **

**Anyway in this chapter, I decided to add in Serena & Nate's POV, If only for a little bit. I wanna try and mix the other characters in as well, So it's not all totally about Blair and Chuck, Even though I totally love them together :D Anyway, Enough of me, On with the story :)**

**And thanks to all of you that reviewed over the past few chapters, They were much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. If I did, Blair would see the error of her ways and realise Chuck is the real prince :)**

* * *

Dreaming Out Loud - Chapter Four.

Serena stared at her mobile screen and sighed. _This is for the best, Remember? _She shut her eyes and flashbacks from what had happened a few weeks ago appeared in her mind. _Sleeping with the best's friends boyfriend.. Well, That just puts a cherry on top of a fantastic year, Doesn't it? _Her phone started to vibrate once again and she threw it to the seats opposite her.

_I guess I'll need a new number._

* * *

"_Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, But if you're important, I'll get back to you!"_Nate started to panic. _Why isn't Serena answering her phone?! I hope she's okay.. Dammit! _He decided to calm down. He started to dial her home phone number. "Van Der Woodsen Residence, Lily speaking."

Nate took a deep breath and tried to put on the best society voice he could muster."Hello, Ms. Van Der Woodsen! This is Nate Archiba-""Oh! Nate darling, How are you?" Lily said happily down the phone."Oh, I'm fantastic, Thank you for asking Ms. Van De-""Please! Call me Lily!"

Nate rolled his eyes. Serena was exactly like her mother, Always so happy and joyful; Annoyingly so.

"Yes, Well, Umm Lily.. I was just wondering, Would I be able to talk to Serena? She isn't answering her mob-"He heard Serena's mother sigh down the phone.

"Serena didn't tell you? She's gone away to boarding school. She left this morning.."Nate froze and his face went pale. _SHE LEFT? _He was angry. He was pissed off. How could she leave, Especially without saying goodbye?

"Oh, Right, It must've slipped my mind. Sorry Lily, But I think my father is calling out to me. Give my regards to Eric."

With that he clicked the end button and cradled his head in his hands.

_Why did she leave me?_

* * *

**Spotted, N having a meltdown. Could it be relating to the sudden disappearance of a certain Upper East Side princess? We hear that B is having a meltdown of her own, But is being comforted by someone who we least expected - C. Where did S go? What's got N in such a huff? And why oh why, Is C acting as B's knight in shining armour? Looks like there's more to the Elite Four then meets the eye. So much scandal, So little time. Don't worry, I have a feeling that a little birdy is going to slip up, It's just a matter of time.**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO Gossip Girl. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You might've been wondering why Blair and Nate are together if in Kindergarten, Blair and Chuck were together, So this chapter is to clarify everything :) Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. If I did, Blair would see the error of her ways and realise Chuck is the real prince :)**

* * *

Dreaming Out Loud - Chapter Five.

**Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate - Age 5.**

Chuck sat at his and Blair's tree early in one morning. He had arrived at kindy extra early because his Dad said he had important stuff to do, And he wouldn't have time to drop him off any later. Chuck was annoyed but he just smiled and said okay. He decided to sit at their tree and wait for Blair, She normally was early anyway. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd get to school! My daddy dropped me off early and I was so bored by mysel-"

He turned around to complete his sentence and saw not Blair, But his friend Nate. He looked upset, Like he had just been crying and Chuck felt compelled to comfort him.

"Hey Nate! What's the matter?"Nate sniffed and he looked at Chuck through watery eyes.

"My daddy yelled at me. I don't know what I even did wrong, So I went to my mummy to ask her why he yelled at me and what his problem was, And she slapped me. She said that I must never talk about daddy that way ever again and sent me to kindy."

Chuck looked at Nate with pity and patted him on the back.

"Plus, Serena isn't talking to me anymore. She talks to Carter Baizon now, She says that he's her new boyfriend. I really really really liked her."

Another tear fell from his eyes and Chuck was stuck for what to say.

"I wish that I had chosen Blair instead of Serena. Even though she's not as pretty as Serena, Or as fun as her, At least she wouldn't have stopped talking to me for Carter."Chuck felt guilty. Nate was his best friend and he hated seeing him upset. Maybe he should give up Blair so she can go with Nate? He really liked Blair though, And Blair really liked him, He was sure of it. They spent everyday together and they always shared lunch. Even when Chuck wanted to play with the other kids, He sat down with Blair and kept her company because she wasn't allowed to get her clothes dirty. He didn't mind though - Spending time with Blair was way funner. They were attached to each other. Nate broke his thoughts.

"Hey Chuck.. I know I shouldn't be asking you this because I know how much you like each other.. But would you mind if you let Blair be my girlfriend instead?"

Chuck felt confused. He could see how hurt Nate was, And he knew how comforting Blair could be. But.. They were together and he really liked her. _Maybe she'll be happier with Nate._

"I don't know if she'll want to be with you though, Nate. We've spent heaps of time together and it'll be hard for her to let me go.""I have a plan! Maybe you could tell her you don't want her anymore, And then she'll be super upset and then i'll come and i'll rescue her, Just like you did the last time. C'mon, Please?"

Chuck felt something happen again in his chest, Like something ripped. But once again, He thought he was just hungry.

"Well.. Okay then, I'll try my best."

"Thank you so much!"

Nate gave him a quick hug and ran away, As Blair walked towards Chuck.

* * *

Blair walked into the kindy backyard and saw Chuck sitting at their tree. She smiled and quickened her pace towards him. She saw Nate Archibald run away from where Chuck was sitting and she was curious. She walked up to the tree and sat next to him, Giving him a peck on the cheek, Like she did every morning.

"Hi Charles! Dorota packed some strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce for us today! Mommy said that you can come over for dinner tonight, If you're Daddy is okay with it. Oh yeah, Why were you talking to Nate Archibald?"

Chuck looked blankly ahead and it looked like he didn't even notice that she had sat down and started talking to him. Blair felt funny. _Why isn't he talking?_ She started to shift around uncomfortably.

"Charles? Are you okay? Did I do something?"

He still didn't even look at her. He just sat there with his legs and arms crossed, His scarf sitting perfectly on his little chest. He sighed and eventually turned towards her. Blair was smiling until she saw his face. He looked like a ghost. He was pale and his eyes had a red rim around them. He didn't have the normal glow about him and he looked like he was literally dead. Blair was scared.

"Charles! What's wrong? Please, Tell me!"

He looked her straight in the eyes and began talking.

"I don't think you should be my girlfriend anymore. You're boring and you're annoying. I think I should've chosen Serena before, Not you. I don't like you anymore."

He turned away. Blair felt something similar in her chest to what Chuck felt before, But stronger. She stopped breathing for a second and her tears welled up. She started to sob and Chuck didn't react. She sat there and cried for a while, Waiting for Chuck to tell her he was only joking.

"But.. I thought you said that you would love me forever? What did I do? I'm sorry.. I promise i'll never do what it is that I did if we can be boyfriend and girlfriend again.. Please.."

She was well and truly crying now, Practically begging him to not leave her. He turned to her, Still pale, And smirked. But this was not his usual smirk, This one was full of.. Hate. Hate that was seemingly directed at her. She gasped at the expression on his face.

"Cheer up, Waldorf. Your eyes are gonna get red and puffy if you keep crying."

She couldn't take anymore. She stood up and ran away. She ran into someone and she fell backwards. She looked up and saw it was Nate, Offering her his hand.

"Looks like you could use some help." He smiled.

* * *

Chuck watched as Nate comforted Blair. They both laughed happily and for the first time in his life, He felt like he hated Nate. He had thought of the most hurtful things to say to Blair to make her leave him and that's what he came up with. Even he was suprised at what he had said. The whole time he was talking to her, His heart was racing 100 miles a second. He felt empty, Like he had lost something vital apart of him. He couldn't stand the fact that he had made Blair cry so much, And he couldn't stand that Nate was the one comforting her. His "friend" was happy, But now he was all alone. He started to produce some tears of his own.

_I never should of let her go._


End file.
